My life as a teenage loser
by Nakita Tsuchi
Summary: Note: Has nothing to do with Naruto, sorry Moira's life has gone from great to terrible in one day and now she is the loser at school, a big change. Now she has to live life as a teenage loser. Rated T to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

  
Chapter 1

It was official. I wanted to leave this town. Leave right there. Right then. And fast! Today, everything I had built in my two years in a new school crumbled under my feet. My boyfriend cheated on me with my supposed closest girl friend. I had gone from an okay position on the social ladder to "Official Freak". Why not just put a stamp on my forehead. Yes, a stamp, bloody and red. Okay nix that. I didn't want to sound Emo. I took a heavy sigh and fell face first into a pillow and cried my heart out. My parents were working until 7 pm anyways so no one would hear me.

After an hour I finally lifted myself from the inviting bed and slumped down the stairs to the kitchen to make dinner. But what to make?  
Macaroni and cheese? Too much effort in my opinion.  
Sandwich? To healthy and bland.  
Why not go straight down the middle? Grilled cheese.  
I pulled out all of what I needed and made my dinner. And ate it of course. Or was _going _to until my doorbell rang. I inwardly debated on to answer or not, but settled with answering it. When I opened the door her breath hitched. I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Christian?"

The boy infront of me blushed faintly and smiled. His shaggy black hair almost covered his ocean coloured eyes. He had his dark brown hoodie on, his hands stuffed into its pockets and his baggy jeans.

"I had trouble studying for the test and thought you'd be best to ask for help." He said embarrassingly.

I laughed and let him in. I'd known Christian since we were in diapers. Family friends. He kicked his shoes off and shuffled over to the couch and sat down while I ran to the kitchen to get the grilled cheese. Luckily I made two, so I'll be nice and share. I brushed my sandy blonde hair out of my chocolate eyes. He studied my face and sighed. He took his book and rested it on the table, got up and took the plate from my hands and put it on the book then looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened." He said quietly. I huffed and looked away but he put his hand on my cheek and forced me to look at him. His eyes were so blue…damn him as his puppy dog eyes.

"It's not your fault, life just sucks." I replied sternly. He flinched from my words and pulled his hand away. I felt bad. I never talk to him like that, "Sorry," I mumbled softly.

He gave me a half-hearted smile. He was too nice. My only friend in my time of need. Tears welled up in my eyes and he hugged me as I cried into his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I pulled on my black and white striped hoodie and some dark jeans and went to school. As I walked to the yard, whispers burst up in all the cliques when my presence arrived. I searched over them all for my only friendly face, but instead, something else caught my eye.

Oh. My. God. Who was that? Must be a new student. He has blonder hair then mine, but it was still sandy, and it was tousled around his forest green eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and cargoes. The girls had flocked around him like hungry vultures, and of course prissy Pamela had gotten first dibs, but unluckily for her, he didn't even notice her. He was glancing around the yard. Then my breath caught when our eyes met, and held for a few seconds, but I wavered and looked away and went to hide where me and Christian met when we couldn't find eachother.

I quickly dug through my locker and gathered my books and binder in my arms. Well they were in my arms until Pamela made a fake trip and pushed me over, in the process, my heavy textbook slammed me in the nose and I went crashing to the floor. I put my hand to my nose then felt a warm liquid. I looked at my hand and sighed angrily. I was bleeding. Pamela got up and gave a fake, horrified gasp.

"Oh no, oh no! Moira! I'm so sorry!" She and her group cackled like the witches they were then flew off on their brooms. Okay, not exactly but close enough. I got my now bloody textbook and went into the classroom, hiding my nose behind my binder and asked to be excused. The teacher nodded, to absorbed in ranking up her daughter's, Stuffed toy gone cyber thing's, points. I dropped my books on my desk and hid my face in the collar of my hood and ran out of the room, the witches continued to cackle. God I can't wait for the day they croak on their own laughs. I smiled darkly at the thought but went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to check the damage. Blood all over the hoodie and basically on the whole lower half of my face. I grabbed a paper towel, soaked it and washed the blood off my face, then plugged my nose. I took off my hoodie to reveal a black t-shirt with some lines and curves that formed an insane graphic. I stayed there until the bleeding stopped then went to my locker, put my hoodie away and went to class. And I seemed to have somehow walked in right during the introduction of the new student. I flushed when all eyes focused on me. I shuffled to my seat in the back, next to Christian, who by the way was looking at my sympathetically, and then looked at the front. It was him again.

The teacher cleared her throat, "Class, I'd like you to meet Mitchell. He's moved here from Toronto. Please be nice."

"We will Mrs. Lake." The girls sighed dreamily. I had to choke down a chuckle. They could be so sad. Mitchell looked uncomfortable from all the attention and sat in the back to avoid it, right on my other side. Then I promptly received glares from all the girls, so I just grinned at them all. Well even if I have to be a loser, might as well be a bit- I mean, annoying one.

As recess kindly came along, I shivered at the thought of having to go outside without a hoodie, well that is until a dark blue hoodie was extended to me, and the hand handing it to me belonged to Christian. He had a black t-shirt that had the Avenged Sevenfold band logo on it. I couldn't help but smile. He was sweet and when he took his overly baggy hoodies off, he showed that he had more muscle then most of the guys here.

"Thank you." I smiled. He smiled too. I took it and slipped it on. As girls walked by they sighed dreamily at Christian and I growled, and then busted out laughing at their horrified faces. Okay, being a loser didn't suck so badly. While I waited for Christian at our hang out spot, Pamela and her "Prissy Perfections" (Gag) tried to look good and model strut over, which ended up looking like an elephant on roller skates. Pamela sneered.

"Aw wearing your boyfriend's hoodie I see. Too bad for you, he's gay." She snarled.

I glared, "He is not gay! Do not talk about Christian like that!"

"Or else what?" She smirked. Damn her. Well, karma got her. Next thing I knew, someone had delivered a strong punch to Pamela's plastic, Barbie doll face. There was a girl infront of me, sporting a sweater with guitar designs. She has brown hair with purple and black streaks. She turned and smiled at me, her odd purple eyes were glowing.

"We showed her!" She chimed. I laughed and high-fived her. In only mere minutes I spent continuing to wait for Christian and drowning out Pamela's blubbering, I had made a new friend in a girl named Chance. She was a hard-core rock girl and was obviously a rebel. And damn! She was cool! When Christian arrived, he had a satisfied smile on his face and looked at me and Chance.

"What Im left out of this circle? Unless you're talking about girl stuff, then please leave me out." He laughed. We both joined him.

"Oh no if we were having girl talk we'd make sure you're with us!" Chance chuckled evilly, "Ooh! We could talk about bra sizes! And ask our nice friend here who has a bigger ass!" She said and put an arm around Christian's shoulders. Meanwhile Christian was suffering from mental images.

At this point I was rolling on the ground laughing. Now I have another new friend.

As we came in, we all linked arms and skipped down the halls, in the process, "By accidentally" knocking a Barbie down. Whoops. Sorry Pamela! Not. I inwardly snickered at the thought. When we separated to go to our lockers, I waved to them both and then collided with none other then Mitchell. We both went tumbling and girls crowded him, asking if he needed any "Boo-boos" kissed. I rolled my eyes and got up. He scurried up then ran to me as I walked away.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I guess being new makes me get distracted or something." He stuttered. I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Now if you take a shower, maybe my loser germs will wash off."

He raised an eyebrow, "Loser? You're cool in my opinion. Everyone here looks like they couldn't live without some kind of 'clique'."

"So true, so true. But whatever." I mumbled. He smiled and then a curious look crossed his face. He opened his mouth to ask something, until a high pitched squeal came and Pamela stormed in.

"Mitchell!" She squeaked. God what was she? Part plastic, part pig and part mouse? "Did she hurt you!" Then she promptly went ahead and dragged him off and he waved to say bye. I sighed and walked into class.

History. Oh man did this class rock! Our teacher let us do anything, as long as we learned. Chance immediately suggested we say someone's name and then compare them to someone in history. The teacher agreed then left the room for the rest of the period.

Chance went first, and stated, "Pamela!" then of course, impersonated, Paris Hilton. She then walked out of the room. Then came in, wearing a feathery, pink boa, put her hand on her hip and swung them and made it look like they were dislocated then flipped her hair, "That's hot!"

She then murdered the boa by sending it to it's doom in the paper shredder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
